


Gays in Space

by literally_totty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is an aggressive matchmaker/fairy godmother, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Hunk says like one word in Spanish, Lance says like one word in Spanish, M/M, Pre-Canon, headcanon Hunk's family, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_totty/pseuds/literally_totty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not a lot of fics for these guys, so I have to take matters into my own hands. </p><p>Hunk and Lance have been best friends their whole lives and eventually realize they have feelings for one another. Neither wants to make the push to confess, so Allura lends a hand. </p><p>Title is gay and lazy because thinking of titles is the W O R S T</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gays in Space

“What do you call a guy with no girlfriend?” Hunk looked up from his textbook to see Lance leaning in the doorway, arms crossed defensively and face sullen. Hunk sighed, feeling bad for his friend. “Do I call him… Lance?” Lance’s frown deepened. “Ding ding ding! We have a winner!” he called out miserably before collapsing on Hunk’s bed. Hunk was used to this-Lance coming into his room uninvited, and crashing on his bed to complain about his latest failed relationship. Hunk didn’t mind, really. He and Lance have been friends since they were in diapers, after all.

Hunk looked to his textbook one more time before closing it. It’s no good. He’ll always put Lance first. He always did. Hunk rubbed small, soothing circles on Lance’s back. “There, there… It’ll be alright, buddy. She doesn’t know what she’s missing.” Hunk has delivered these lines many times before. And he honestly meant them. He did think all those girls and boys that dumped Lance were really missing out. Hunk had stuck around for 17 years. Why couldn’t anyone else? Lance was smart, and funny, and actually really kind when you got under that cocky exterior.

Lance was pacified easily. He leaned his head against Hunk’s shoulder, sniffling. Hunk couldn’t help but smile to himself a bit. Lance cried easily, he always had. He took it very personally when he was dumped. Being rejected? Lance could brush off. But relationships ending? Oh, he always took it to mean there was something wrong with him. Hunk knew Lance better than anyone, and he knew that Lance was pretty insecure sometimes. Hunk smiled, petting Lance’s head absentmindedly. “Someday Lance, you’ll totally sweep someone off their feet, and they’ll be so in love with you. And you won’t need any cheesy pickup lines or special dates. They’ll like you for you.” Lance perked up. “Yeah?” Hunk nodded. “Yeah, definitely dude.” Lance smiled warmly. “Yeah… Yeah!” Seeing Lance feel better made Hunk feel better too.

Alma, Hunk’s mother, called him to dinner. Lance sat up, grinning. “I wonder what _tía_ made! I’m starving…” Hunk rolled his eyes. “Invite yourself over, why don’t you?” Lance grinned. “You act like it’s something new.” Hunk playfully jabbed Lance in the ribs. Honestly, he was always happy to have Lance for dinner. It usually meant he would spend the night, and Hunk slept more soundly when Lance was by his side, it seemed.

 

**-**

 

Lance knew what was up. He may be an idiot, but he’s not stupid. Lance could tell Hunk wasn’t doing so hot. Lance sprawled his long limbs over Hunk’s body, contently laying on his stomach, watching Hunk’s furrowed brow with half-lidded eyes. Dude… Hunk was just so _comfortable_. Physically, emotionally… Everything about him was warm and soft and welcoming. But Lance couldn’t be distracted by Hunk’s teddy bear qualities! He was on a mission! “What’s up buddy? You look a bit troubled.” Lance finally ventured.

Hunk raised his eyebrows from the furrowed position. “Oh? I didn’t realize…” He sighed, letting his hands come up, one resting on the small of Lance’s back and the other absentmindedly ruffling Lance’s hair like he so often did. “I guess I was just thinking about finals. They’re coming up, y’know? I guess for the written tests I’m mostly ready but you know me and the flight simulator aren’t exactly best buddies.” Lance shuddered thinking about the puke he and Pidge had had to help clean up. “Oh yeah… I’m well aware…”

Lance groaned, rolling off of Hunk’s belly despite Hunk’s hands trying to keep him in place. “I probably didn’t study as much as I should have, and I’ll probably wreck the simulator. But my written scores will probably be good anyway. You know, with my special Lance Brain I’ll succeed.” The corners of Hunk’s mouth quirked up. It was true… He didn’t study much, but Lance always managed to pull good grades. Hunk was a bit envious. Lance soon added, with a bit of fiery competitiveness in his voice. “But I’ll definitely beat that creep Keith this time!! I just know I will!”

Hunk rolled on his stomach, eyeing Lance. “Gee, could you be any more obsessed with the guy? He doesn’t even know you’re competing with him, Lance.” Lance grit his teeth. “I am _not_ obsessed with him! I just hate seeing a guy with a mullet and Hot Topic clothes beating me in _everything_!” Hunk snorted a laugh. “Alright, alright. I get it. You’re jealous of him.” This earned Hunk even more indignant protests, which Hunk replied to with laughter. “Sorry, sorry!!” Hunk apologized, still laughing.

The two settled down eventually, Lance once again laying on Hunk’s stomach with droopy eyes and a sleepy smile. It made him feel warm, and happy. He always was a touchy kinda guy, always seeking physical contact and warmth… Hunk never shied away from his overly friendly hands though, but maybe it was because Hunk could be a pretty affectionate guy also. Consequently, they were always hanging all over each other. It wasn’t always common for two guy-friends to do that, but they couldn’t really help it. They were sorta drawn to each other like magnets. They’ve been joined at the hip for as long as they’ve been alive, pretty much!! It made it seem basically impossible for Lance to picture a life without Hunk by his side.

“You look tired,” Hunk hummed, breaking Lance out of his thought. Lance hummed. “Yeah… I guess I am pretty tired. You look tired too, though.” In response, Hunk yawned, and Lance scrunched his nose up. “Your breath stinks, dude.” Hunk smiled. “Sorry…” Lance blinked slowly, his eyelids suddenly very heavy. Hunk petted Lance’s head. “Just sleep…” Lance didn’t have to be told twice. He let his eyes slip shut, nuzzling his face closer to Hunk’s chest and feeling it's even rise and fall. He always did sleep a little better when he was with Hunk.

 

-

 

Hunk couldn’t really pinpoint when he developed this crush on Lance. Or even really when he realized he had the crush. But it was really…? Honestly, Hunk didn’t know what to call it. Unsurprising? That might be the word to use. Natural? Maybe… It was almost like Hunk had felt this way his whole life, so he didn’t know any different. Which could very well be the case. Hard to say. Hunk has always felt a special bond to Lance. But how was he supposed to think anything of it? Really, Hunk didn’t think much of it still. After all, he had felt this way about Lance for what was probably a long time… Hunk had some experience in the area of love, but he really didn’t know what to do when you fall for someone you’ve known your whole life. He’s really only dated people he wouldn’t call anything more than just classmates.

Hunk decided to let this all play out organically. That’s how it should be, right? If things were really meant to happen between him and Lance then they would... just happen. Right….? Right. Right… Hunk had convinced himself that was how it would work out. Hunk took a deep breath. He didn’t need to change anything. He didn’t need to act different or make any big moves. No, he just had to hang out with Lance the way they always hung out. After all, it was just _Lance_.

Hunk found Lance lounging around between training sessions. Lance was a lounger. Lanky limbs, spread out, taking up much more space than he really needed. Hunk lifted Lance’s legs and sat down before letting those long legs rest in his lap. “Hey,” he greeted. “Hey,” Lance sighed in reply. Hunk took note of the exhausted look on Lance’s face. It didn’t suit him. He wanted to reassure Lance they could be home soon…. But he knew it wasn’t really a possibility. They had to defeat Zarkon, and that wasn’t exactly a cakewalk.

“I miss home too.” Lance looked up, surprised. He smiled softly, sadly. Hunk sent a gentle smile back. Lance nodded slowly. “Heh… You always know what’s on my mind, huh Hunk?” Hunk shrugged. “Not always… But maybe most of the time. I know how you’re feeling though. I miss home too. I miss my mom’s laugh, and I miss your _abuelita_ ’s cooking. I miss the beach, and that grassy hill we would sit on to stargaze. I miss watching Victoria sketch, and I miss my big slobbery dog. I miss the big get-togethers our two families would have. They would be so warm and crowded. Everyone was always talking happily and there was always so much food, and it was really delicious food! Not mysterious green space goo….” Hunk sighed. “But yeah… I’m totally homesick… I've been homesick since even before we got stuck out here in space. And I really only get more homesick everyday.”

Lance watched Hunk with soft eyes. It made Hunk feel a little weak-kneed whenever Lance looked at him with those eyes. “Yeah… I miss those things too…” Hunk found himself doing that old habit of his, petting Lance’s head. At this point it was as comforting for him as it was originally supposed to be for Lance. But Hunk did notice that Lance seemed to lean his head into the pets slightly nowadays. Hunk couldn’t feel too far from home. He had Lance with him after all. And being with Lance definitely felt like being home.

 

_-_

 

Lance may joke around a lot, but truthfully he was a bit tenderhearted. And he was very much sensitive. He cried easily, and he spent a lot of time worrying what other people thought about him. He was a mama’s boy and very homesick… Lance’s exterior was all bony angles and sharp features, but his interior was totally soft mush. Lance knew this about himself. He had created an armor of false confidence and cheap jokes. Lance knew he had to protect that gooey center of his somehow after all.

But… Well, Lance knew he didn’t always have to have his guard up like that. Hunk could see right through it all. Lance sorta admired the way Hunk was okay with being soft. And honestly, he knew that Hunk would never give Lance a hard time about anything important. Hunk had seen Lance cry before, like really _ugly_ crying. The kind that had loud sobs and was paired with a red, snotty face. But Hunk being Hunk, he would just wipe Lance’s face and mumble some soothing words. Yeah… Hunk was pretty amazing.

Lance thought it over more. Hunk _was_ amazing. It wasn’t a new concept to Lance. He’s always thought Hunk was amazing. How could he not? Hunk was pretty much the total package- smart, funny, _terribly_ sweet. Not to mention he was Lance’s best friend. Since forever!! Friendships like that were a rare gift, Lance figured. Being friends with someone through all their awkward phases really deserved some kind of award. And oh man, Lance has had a lot of awkward phases. Hunk was the best friend a guy could ask for.

It was because of this that Lance didn’t want to take any chances or fuck things up in any way. It wasn’t that he thought Hunk would stop being his friend over something small, because if that were the case, then Hunk would’ve stopped being his friend a long time ago. No no, it was more like Lance wanted things to keep being the way they are, even if his feelings about Hunk have… evolved. He would rather things stay the same than they get complicated and awkward. But damn… In the past, every time one of them developed a crush, they would immediately tell the other. But what is Lance supposed to do when the person he likes now is Hunk?

He couldn’t exactly pull cheesy pickup lines on him. And the things he normally did to drop more subtle hints, like making more eye contact or being more touchy, definitely wouldn't work! He already was so close to Hunk that those things were just commonplace between them! So Lance felt like he was pretty much screwed. He didn’t terribly mind though. He was pretty content with how things were. They were practically dating, already. Really the only thing missing was like… kissing and stuff. Which was kinda a key part to dating someone, but Lance figured he could do without… Right?

Okay, maybe not… Lance _really_ wanted to do ‘kissing and stuff’ with Hunk. But you can’t just drop that one someone! No… He didn’t want things to change. He didn’t want to lose what he had with Hunk. Especially now, with everything going on… They were stuck in space, suddenly thrusted into the responsibility of saving _the entire universe_. Lance didn’t have much else. And he was incredibly homesick… But he had Hunk. And Hunk made him feel at home.

 

**-**

 

Allura had a bad habit of sticking her nose where it didn’t belong. Gossip and meddling in other people’s business was a bit of a… guilty pleasure of hers. She liked to think of it as being “helpful” and “knowing her paladins well”. But honestly!! Something had to keep her busy! Even princesses and castleship captains needed to have a little fun sometimes. The mice just _happened_ to tell her things sometimes… and she just _happened_ to try to tie up the loose ends they brought her. Yeah… definitely something like that.

And this was _definitely_ the most exciting news she had received yet. Romance was in the air! The mice had informed her of some feelings stirring in two of her dear paladins. Allura knew she had to do something about this. She _had_ to. There’s no secrets between paladins! So that’s what she told them.

“There’s no secrets between paladins!” Hunk and Lance looked up to see Allura standing in front of them, her hands on her hips. Hunk and Lance exchanged looks. “What are you talking about?” Lance asked. “What secrets?” But Allura responded by pinching his cheek hard. “You know exactly what I mean! I have eyes and ears all over this castle! You can’t keep things like this from me!”

Lance rubbed his cheek, looking offended and highly confused. “Ow! You really need to stop being so nosy.” The princess fixed his with a ferocious glare, which sent shivers down Lance’s spine. Hunk tried to intervene. “Look I doubt either of us are keeping something that’ll put the formation of Voltron in danger.” But Allura shook his head. “No no no… You two are the legs of Voltron. You hold up the whole team! We can’t have legs that are too busy wrestling feelings to walk! You both need clear and focused minds!”

Hunk hummed, and Lance looked around a bit. “Alright so I might have something…” Hunk admitted. Lance, thinking he’s off scot-free, feigns shock. “Hunk!! How could you!” Hunk frowned jabbing Lance in the ribs. Lance whines, “Alright, alright so maybe I do too…!” Lance gingerly rubs his side, where Hunk had jabbed him. “I have had some stuff on my mind… I didn’t really think it would uh… conflict with my universe saving.” Hunk shook his head. “I didn’t my thing would have much effect either.”

Allura crossed her arms. “Alright. Well, I think you both need to have a chat.” She smiled coyly. “I’ll give you some space now.” She left, Hunk and Lance staring at each other with confused looks. “You first,” Hunk insisted. Lance shook his head. “No way!! You first!” Hunk grumbled. “Fine, fine… I’ll tell you.” After some fidgeting and mumbling Hunk managed to say, “I have a bit of a crush on you…” He crossed his arms, looking up at the ceiling. “More like a massive crush, actually… Like, I’m probably in love with you? I don’t wanna ruin our friendship or anything though because like… we’ve been best friends for as long as we’ve been alive, y’know? So like, I never really felt any pressure to tell you because, I really like how things are now, too…”

Lance rubbed the back of his neck, his blush spreading to his ears. “Aw jeez Hunk… You totally stole the words right out of my mouth. I can’t help thinking about that time you told me that someone was someday gonna love me for who I really am, and really it makes sense that that person is you… Of course it is… I really should’ve seen this coming, I guess. Who else would it be? Since the very beginning, there’s never been anyone I felt more myself around than you, and I could never imagine us not being by each other’s sides.” He gave a nervous laugh. “I guess it’s a little hard to believe though… Seems like something out of a romcom… A space romcom…”

Hunk had a big goofy grin on his face. “God, you’re such a nerd…” Lance stuck his tongue out. “You’re a bigger nerd.” Hunk laughed, pulling Lance into a tight hug. “Maybe I am. But I’m a very happy nerd.” Lance melted into the hug, smiling dreamily. “Me too…” When they pulled away from the hug, there was some hesitation. “I guess we can kiss now, and stuff…” Lance hummed, smiling. Hunk smiled back. “I guess so.” They closed the space between their mouths. It was a small kiss, nothing fancy, but it made them both feel like big winners. They figured they could thank Allura later.

**Author's Note:**

> I took some artistic liberties here, I guess. Hunk is half latino, and his mother is named Alma. The girl he mentions, Victoria, is his older sister. Only other note I should mention is Lance calls Hunk's mom 'tía' or 'aunt' only because their families are close, and Lance has known Hunk and his family forever. There's no blood relation, just to clarify. 
> 
> This is my first fic in a loooooong time, and my first fic on AO3, so please be gentle with me :')


End file.
